finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep/Kapitel 8
Weiter geht es in Kapitel 8! Wohooo! Nachdem wir nun Radiant Garden hinter uns gelassen und eine Freikarte für Disney-Stadt erhalten haben, sehen wir uns dort doch gleich mal um, oder was meint ihr?! Wer weiß, ob wir später noch die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen werden. Die einzelnen Abschnitte der Charaktere werden hier etwas länger sein, da es einen Haufen Minispiele zu meistern gibt und ich möchte euch schließlich so gut es geht dabei behilflich sein. ;D Also gehen wir die Sache mal an! Charakter ausgewählt und zack die Bohne! center|500px Disney-Stadt - Spiel, Spaß und Schokolade Eiscreme! >D Terras Abenteuer Gleich bei eurer Landung in Disney-Stadt findet ihr euch an einer Rennstrecke wieder, wo euch gleich mal einige Unversierte auffallen. Als ihr ihnen mit eurem Schlüsselschwert-Transformer folgen wollt, werdet ihr jedoch fast von Karlo über den Haufen gefahren. ...Meine Mutter hätte da sicherlich sowas gesagt wie: Leute holt die Kinder rein, Karlo macht nen Führerschein! oO Jedenfalls werdet ihr von Königin Minnie, Pluto und Chip und Chap entdeckt. Zurück am Start stellt ihr euch vor und werdet gleich mal gefragt, ob ihr lebensmüde seid, einfach so auf die Rennstrecke zu laufen. Als ihr euch dann herausreden wollt und meint, dass die Regeln bei den Unversierten nicht gelten, werdet ihr erstmal gehörig zusammengeschissen! So sieht's aus! Sofort werdet ihr mit Karlo verglichen, der direkt hinter euch auftaucht und sich als Kapitän Finster vorstellt... fragt mich nicht, was der Blödsinn schon wieder soll. Er sieht in euch einen neuen Fahrer, der ihn vom Podium stoßen will und meint, dass ihr euch artig an die Regeln halten solltet... (damit er schummeln und euch so besiegen kann, natürlich!) Euch geht das eigentliche Rennen jedoch so gar nichts an und ihr wollt euch lediglich um die Unversierten kümmern. Königin Minnie rät euch trotzdem an einem Rennen teilzunehmen, um die Gegner auf der Rennstrecke zu besiegen. Nach der Szene könnt ihr euch wieder frei bewegen und selbst entscheiden, ob ihr an den zahlreichen Minispielen in Disney-Stadt teilnehmen wollt. Ihr könntet genauso gut, die Welt weiter erkunden und die ganzen Schatzkisten einsammeln. Um euch daher die Minispiele anschaulicher zu machen, habe ich mir von Gunblade ein schickes Kästchen geborgt. (Natürlich mit Erlaubnis ;D) Falls ihr die Minispiele nicht abschließen wollt, so überspringt die Kästchen einfach und setzt beim nächsten Text euer Spiel fort. Das nächste Minispiel solltet ihr jedoch absolvieren, denn nur so könnt ihr Disney-Stadt als Welt "abschließen". Nach eurem Sieg gibt's ne Szene mit Karlo, in der er euch glauben machen will, dass die Technik an seiner Niederlage Schuld hat. Er verdrückt sich und ihr erfahrt, dass es eine Abstimmung über eine sogenannte Millionen-Träume-Trophäe geben wird. Es wird immer zum Traumfestival vergeben und Karlo hat sich scheinbar Hoffnungen darauf gemacht. Doch der Preis wird an den anständigsten Bürger vergeben und da ist Karlo eh schon aus dem Rennen. Chip und Chap wollen jedoch für euch stimmen, das hört sich doch klasse an, oder?! Terra erklärt, dass er auch etwas dabei gelernt hat und will der Dunkelheit zwar entgegentreten, doch nicht in sie eintauchen. Er hat's geschnallt. Hip Hip Hurraaaa! Nach der Szene landet ihr auf der Weltkarte und erhaltet die Info, dass ihr nun auf dem Kommandobrett "Disney-Stadt" spielen könnt. Außerdem werdet ihr darauf hingewiesen, dass es noch mehr Minispiele zu absolvieren gibt und ihr gerne wieder vorbei kommen dürft. Außerdem haben wir uns noch keinen einzigen der Schätze gekrallt! Das muss sich ändern! Also wieder rein in die Welt! Ihr landet auf dem Festplatz, wo ihr erstmal alle möglichen Schätze abgreift. Kreist einmal um den Platz herum und sammelt den Heiltrank und die Umgebungskarte ein. Nahe des Speicherpunktes, an dem ihr gelandet seid, könnt ihr in die Kanalisation herunter klettern. Schauen wir uns dort erstmal um. Neben ein paar Gegnern, die sich mitunter auch als Truhen verkleiden, findet ihr zwei Blitz-Kommandos. Diese braucht ihr auch im hinteren Bereich des Kanals, denn dort steht eine Apparatur, die mit Elektrizität versorgt werden muss. Einige Zahnräder und Mechanismen werden dadurch aktiviert und ihr gelangt so an weitere Schätze. Nachdem ihr alles abgeräumt habt, seid ihr um ein Gefrierpunkt-Multifokuskommando, einen Megatrank, einen Kater-Karlo-Sticker (für den ihr am besten von oben herab springt und auf gleicher Höhe in der Luft voranstürmt), ein Allheilmittel, eine Manöverformel und einen Chaoskristall reicher. Genau über dem Stromgenerator, gelangt ihr in den nächsten Bereich, an dessen Ende ein übergroßer Flipperautomat auf euch wartet. Ihr könnt hier ein paar Taler abkassieren, sowie einen Chaoskristall, ein Antigravira-''' und '''Luftstakkato-Kommando finden. Die Schätze sind teils nicht leicht zu erreichen, aber mit gezielten Schlägen und Sprüngen, solltet ihr alle erreichen. Es dauert nur etwas, da der Flipperautomat eben doch manchmal genau dort seine Schalter hat, wo ihr sie nicht gebrauchen könnt oder eben andersrum. Trefft beim Automaten den höchstgelegenen Schalter und ihr kommt an die Auszeit, die sich mittig in der Nische befindet, welche von den drei Schaltern umkreist wird. Wenn ihr den Bereich nach oben hin verlasst, seid ihr wieder draußen aus der Kanalisation und könnt gleich links neben euch die Schatzkiste plündern. Darin findet ihr ein Glücksklinge-Kommando. Übrigens... wenn ihr mal etwas quer über den Platz schaut, sollte euch ein Sticker auffallen. Er ist etwas schwer zu erkennen, liegt aber auf der anderen Seite der Rennbahn... Wie kommen wir denn da jetzt ran? oO Ganz einfach - mehr oder minder. Wir müssen lernen höher zu springen und zudem zu gleiten. Beides muss wahrscheinlich sogar bis zum Maximum ausgebaut werden, sonst könnt ihr euch den Sticker dort drüben abschmatzen. Also kommen wir später irgendwann mal wieder uns holen uns den. Lasst euch gleich neben der eben geöffneten Truhe nach links fallen und ihr findet eine Schatzkiste mit dem Rachekommando Rachestreich. Wenn ihr euch jetzt im Rennbahn-Bereich noch etwas umseht, dann werdet ihr einen Zykluskristall erhalten können. So abschließend könnt ihr euch nun noch zwei Minispielen widmen. Das eine aktiviert ihr bei den Gebrüdern Tick, Trick und Track auf dem Festplatz. Die andere bietet Rudi Ross auf dem Früchteballplatz an. Ich werde euch wieder einige Hilfestellungen in den nachfolgenden Boxen geben, doch spielen müsst ihr selbt. ;D Weiter geht's zum nächsten Spiel. Dieses findet ihr in dem Bereich Früchteballplatz, welcher südlich des Festplatzes liegt. Verlasst nun die Welt, denn hier gibt es nichts mehr zu holen. ;D ---- Merkliste: * Für den Sticker im Verwunschenen Reich wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Palast der Träume wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Zwergenwald wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für die Sticker in Radiant Garden (Fontänenplatz & Gartenanlage) wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker in Disney-Stadt (Rennbahn) wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. ----